When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day
by umbrella0326
Summary: During a summer carnival in Lima, Dave is working at a cotton candy stand. Sebastian buys some cotton candy for his little sister. Relationship ensues. Super-fluffy. Sebofsky, with some new characters. Rated T. I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

"There you go. Thank you!" Dave happily said.

The cute, small, African American boy took his cotton candy and walked away. Dave put the change in the register and shut it. Dave was happy.

It was his first day working at a cotton candy stand at the Annual Lima Carnival. The summer job was just what he needed to distract himself from his thoughts and people watch.

It was a happier, more content David Karofsky these summer days. He would be leaving for Ohio State University that autumn on a football scholarship. He was happy to get out of Lima and explore more of himself and the world. Being nineteen years old and gay in Lima, Ohio is a mixture that can be difficult to bear.

Dave looked around. Across from him was a whole row devoted to taking people's money in hopes of getting a trinket or a stuffed animal. On his side of the row were stands just for increasing your cholesterol and waist line on assorted carnival foods – waffles, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, cheesy fries, etc. He was grateful he always packed a lunch. Plus, he had cotton candy at his disposal for a free lunch or dessert. Dave briefly soured at the idea of eating cotton candy for lunch.

Dave was single. He briefly considered getting a boyfriend, but with his impending move in a couple of months, he dismissed the idea. He felt he was ready to explore this idea, though. When he'd shut his light off and curl up in his bed at night, he couldn't help but look over at the other side of his king-sized bed and see that nobody was there. That loneliness gets tiring. Dave sighed.

He was going to play right guard for the Ohio State University Buckeyes. He hoped he could become a starter as soon as possible, but offensive lineman usually need at least a year to gain weight and strength. Dave smiled at this thought. Gaining weight would be no problem.

But on that sunny early afternoon, Dave was brought out of his reverie by a customer.

"I'll take a bag-"

Dave looked up and was astonished to see Sebastian Smythe ordering a bag of cotton candy. Sebastian, upon recognizing Dave, smiled that Smythe-Smirk. Dave was instantly irritated. Sebastian's personality clashed with Dave and he simply didn't like the rich kid. Sebastian's cockiness drove Dave insane some nights at Scandals.

"I'll get it for you, Sebastian." Dave annoyingly said.

While Dave was reaching for a bag above his head, his shirt briefly came untucked. Sebastian caught of glimpse of a hairless belly. He couldn't help but think this was cute. After all, Dave was cute.

Embarrassed, Dave snatched the back and tucked his shirt in, looking directly at Sebastian. Dave had to admit the kid had looks – short blonde hair, a winning smile, long, long legs. He couldn't help but be a little attracted to the little, untrustworthy brat. Dave hated that Sebastian used his looks and manipulative skills to get what he wanted.

But as Dave looked Sebastian over, he was sensing something else about him. Sebastian was smiling, but it was forced. The smile seemed, well, like it was just for show and not real. In fact, Dave surmised that Sebastian was a little depressed.

"I didn't know you worked here, Dave!" Sebastian said, a little loudly.

"I can hear you just fine." Dave grumbled. "$3."

"$3?! Are you kidding me?! For this little bag of whipped, food colored sugar?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Dave sighed. "Yes." Dave said, very clearly annoyed.

Sebastian's smile faltered just a little. He eyed Dave a little closer. Dave had bulked up the last time he saw him. And, he couldn't really take his eyes off Dave's chest. He loved the defined pecs, round shoulders, and huge biceps on Dave's body. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even notice that Dave was looking at him expectantly.

Embarrassed, Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to Dave.

When Dave took the money, he was careful not to touch Sebastian's beautiful, thin hand. Snatching the bill, Dave took a moment to look at Sebastian's sexy mouth and throat. Dave thought how easy it would be to get his arms completely around this boy. Dave swallowed.

The boys were frozen then. The heat of the Lima summer blazed around them, but there was an uncomfortable feeling between the two right then. They simply looked at each other, practically sizing them up.

Suddenly, it occurred to them what they were doing. Embarrassed, they looked away. Dave was finishing the cash transaction with slightly shaking hands while Sebastian momentarily looked away. Sebastian wasn't smirking.

Dave handed Sebastian's change to him. But when he did, his fingers came into contact with Sebastian's delicate fingers. Lightning could've gone through his body and not had the same effect. Dave loved how soft yet firm Sebastian's fingers were, despite the heat and humidity.

"Thanks Dave." Sebastian said, almost thoughtfully.

Dave said nothing, simply starting at Sebastian. Sebastian hesitated.

"So," Sebastian carefully began, "how's your summer going?"

Dave was instantly alarmed.

"Sebastian, don't you have a bear or twink to snatch up?" Dave snapped.

Sebastian was shocked at the sudden statement. Dave instantly regretted what he said. When Sebastian said nothing, Dave relented.

"Sorry." Dave mumbled, suddenly looking at the cash register like he didn't know what one was.

"No, it's fine." Sebastian amiably said. "I suppose I deserve that."

Dave's head shot up, studying the attractive blonde.

"I shouldn't have said that." Dave softly said. Sebastian smiled. But then, a thought came to him.

"Dave," Sebastian started. Dave looked up. "If you get a break any time soon, maybe we could…."

Dave smiled a little.

"Maybe." Dave answered, noncommittally.

Sebastian, a little disappointed, looked away.

"I understand." Sebastian said, slight defeat in his voice. "Well, I'm gonna get going. My little sister wants this cotton candy. She's over by the stadium."

Sebastian absentmindedly pointed in the direction of the grandstands and Dave briefly followed his line of sight, before returning to the suddenly awkward boy in front of him. Dave's smile grew a little more.

Turning to leave, Sebastian gave a little wave and started to walk away. Dave could've drooled watching Sebastian's thin, strong logs stroll away. Dave couldn't help himself.

"Three o'clock!" Dave yelled to Sebastian. Sebastian turned, a curious expression on his face.

"That's my break time." Dave clarified, now smiling widely. He had no idea why he was telling Sebastian of all people when his break was.

"OK. I'll see if I can stop by." Sebastian said, just a little shakily.

Dave swallowed, eying the beautiful blonde up and down, unashamedly.

Sebastian turned, twirling the cotton candy bag, and left.

.

The carnival was in full swing. In the mid-afternoon heat, Dave's business increased. Many people love cotton candy, but he was also selling soda pop really fast. With a customer waiting, he excused himself to exchange the soda pop tanks. Quickly, he snatched up the heavy, metal container. Ordinarily, this would've been a difficult task, but Dave was pretty strong.

Pulling dials and twisting sockets, Dave pulled the empty Coca-Cola container and switched it with the full one. His body was twisting and turning, slightly straining with the heavy container and furious pace.

Dave had no idea he was being watched. Sebastian watched the muscles in Dave's back and legs while Dave performed his task. He loved what he was seeing. He decided to pay Dave a visit. But he wasn't alone.

Tagging along with Sebastian was his little sister, Carolyn. Carolyn was a cute, blonde, ten-year old girl, Sebastian's only sibling. Her blonde hair hung on her shoulders and her green eyes matched Sebastian's.

From behind the cotton candy stand, Sebastian's little stalking was never noticed by Dave, who was working quickly to please customers. Sebastian smiled. He definitely liked watching big, bulky men work hard. Who wouldn't?

It was almost three o'clock – Dave's break time. Sebastian took Carolyn's hand.

"Carolyn? I want to talk to my friend for a few minutes." Sebastian said.

Carolyn angrily pulled her hair back in her tiny hands.

"I'm hot." Carolyn whined.

"OK. I'll get you a Coke. See, my friend works at that cotton candy stand." Sebastian said, pointing at Dave's workstation. "We can sit in the shade, you can drink your Coke, and let Dave and me talk."

Carolyn nodded. Genuinely smiling, Sebastian and Carolyn strolled hand-in-hand towards Dave's cotton candy stand. There was a little line when they arrived. Dave immediately saw them and smiled. Sebastian's smile widened. Something passed between them, then.

Distractedly, Dave took money from a customer, barely registering the customer's existence. His gaze was sold on Sebastian. He never saw Sebastian in a kind way. Normally, Sebastian was busy working suckers at Scandals. But not now. He was beginning to see a softer, kinder side of Sebastian Smythe – in a big brother kind of way. Dave liked what he was seeing.

_This should be interesting_, Dave thought.

When Dave finished with the two customers ahead of Sebastian, he was greeted with Sebastian and a slightly whiney girl.

"Hi again!" Sebastian eagerly said.

"Hi Sebastian."

"This is my sister, Carolyn." Sebastian announced. Dave regarded the little girl.

"Hi Carolyn. I'm Dave."

Carolyn briefly smiled at Dave before somebody walked by with a huge stuffed animal in their grasp. She just watched them enviously. Dave smiled.

"Dave, I need to buy her a Coke." Sebastian said.

"OK." Dave took one side step to grab a Styrofoam cup and began filling it with Coke. When he was finished, he stepped back to the pair and saw a couple of dollar bills in Sebastian's hand. Dave smiled even more.

"On the house." Dave quietly said.

"Thank you, Dave!" Sebastian said warmly. They just smiled at each other until they heard Carolyn sneeze.

"Bless you." Dave and Sebastian said at the same time. They laughed. Sebastian took the cup and handed it to Carolyn, who took the cup and eagerly began gulping it down.

"Slow down, Carolyn." Dave gingerly warned. "You could get a stomach ache if you drink it fast."

Carolyn ignored him, still entranced by the passerby with the huge stuffed animal. Dave chuckled.

"Sebastian, I have to shut down the register and close the stand. Give me a minute."

"OK."

Sebastian turned and walked with Carolyn to a picnic table with a white shade. The pair sat down and waited for Dave. Sebastian just watched Dave and waited. He loved watching Dave work. He seemed to like his summer job and Sebastian couldn't help but be charmed.

Exactly one minute later, Dave emerged from the stand, crossing to where Sebastian and Carolyn were sitting. Sebastian could see all of Dave then. Dave was huge! Sebastian was entranced.

Dave sat down on the bench right beside Sebastian. He looked over and smiled. Sebastian smiled back. Then, quite suddenly, a curious tension filled the air. The boys were silent. It quickly occurred to them that they didn't know what to say to each other.

The carnival blossomed around them. Families walked by, some with whiney children, others holding hands. A scream could be heard from the small roller coaster and the heat was oppressive.

So, two boys were sitting with a young girl, in complete silence. Tension was mounting and something had to be said. The boys were curious about each other, but didn't know how to start a conversation.

"So," Dave began, "how's _your_ summer going?"

Sebastian laughed, quickly followed by Dave. Returning that question to Sebastian served to be the much needed icebreaker.

"It's good, Dave." Sebastian amiably said. "I'm just here with my sister basically to kill time."

"Kill time?" Dave asked.

"Well," Sebastian began, "yeah….."

Dave watched Sebastian struggle to complete his sentence. There was more to this story, but Dave let him have his privacy.

"I just didn't want to work at my Dad's law office." Dave said.

"Oh, my Dad's a lawyer too!" Sebastian quickly said.

"My Dad's a tax attorney. And yours?"

"Corporate." Sebastian responded.

Silence. Again, neither boy knew what to say. Finally, Dave found another icebreaker. A family walked by with a crying infant.

"Why do families bring infants to a carnival?" Dave whispered.

"I have no freakin' idea." Sebastian said with a smile.

Dave looked over at Sebastian just as Sebastian looked back. Neither boy said anything for a moment, genuinely loving this little talk.

"Normally," Dave began, his eyes glued to Sebastian, "I take my breaks alone and crash under this very same umbrella with a Coke."

Sebastian smiled. "Well, where's your Coke?"

Dave looked at his hands and then a wry smile filled his warm face.

"She took it!" Dave yelled. Carolyn's head snapped to Dave. An ornery smile adorned his face. He got up, pretending to be annoyed at Carolyn "stealing" his Coke. Carolyn squealed, got up, and ran to the other side of the table. Dave then followed her, his eyes on the cute girl, demanding with his eyes to return his Coke.

Carolyn ran around the table a few times, followed by a smiling Dave. Sebastian watched the two with a fun-loving smile on his face. He never imagined Dave to be so cute!

Finally, heat and exhaustion wore them out after chasing each other around the table after about the tenth revolution. With an exaggerated sigh, Dave sat down, just a hair closer to Sebastian. The two looked at each other, Dave slightly panting. Sebastian saw the warmth in Dave's face, partly from the heat and exertion, but also for another, yet unknown reason.

Simply put, the boys were interested in each other. Sebastian could've kissed Dave right there. Dave just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's calculating, introverted brain couldn't figure something out.

_Why is Sebastian giving me the time of day?_

Dave was busy closing up the cotton candy stand. The sun was almost set and the carnival was emptying out for the night. Cloudless skies opened up to Dave's questions but he received no answers. The heat and the humidity had taken its toll on Dave's hydration levels, but years of football taught him how to rehydrate lickety-split.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde boy earlier that day. As he was counting cash in his register, Dave couldn't help remembering how thoughtful Sebastian was…

.

…."No, Carolyn." Sebastian slowly, autocratically began, "You can't have any more soda." He took the Styrofoam cup out of her hands and tossed it in the trash can, missing completely with an "air ball." He chuckled and started to get up to throw it away properly, when Dave waved him back down.

Dave smiled as he got up, picked up the empty cup, and threw it in the trashcan. Returning to the bench, Sebastian looked up with those gregarious green eyes and smiled. Dave felt wanted then and badly needed that at that time in his life. Who doesn't want to be wanted?

_God, Sebastian's hot_, thought Dave.

Dave sat down as Carolyn whined. But it suddenly dawned on him that she was in the distance. He was still staring into Sebastian's eyes. There was no doubt there was a spark there and Sebastian was interested.

However, this was Sebastian Smythe we were talking about here. Dave quickly looked away making Sebastian slightly confused. Dave decided to approach this attraction to Sebastian head on.

"Sebastian," Dave began carefully.

"Hmm?" Sebastian replied.

Dave took a moment before he finally looked at Sebastian. Sebastian had a calm, inviting expression that appeared uncharacteristic. But Dave had to know.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

Sebastian looked even more confused.

"Ummm, what do you mean?" Sebastian asked, brow furrowed.

"Well…." Dave stumbled on his next words. "The only other time I ever really talked to you was that time at the jukebox at Scandals."

Sebastian winced a little, looking away.

"I remember." Sebastian quietly said.

"You weren't particularly kind…."

"I know."

Silence. Tension. A whiny girl. This was a bad combination that had to end as quickly as it began. But the awkwardness of the moment lingered. The boys hated it but weren't quite sure how to proceed.

Around them, the carnival was in full swing. It was almost 3:30 in the afternoon and the sun was rotating in the other direction, sending harsh light to their backs. Sebastian fiddled with a napkin while Dave impatiently waited for something, _anything_ to say or do. But, he was stumped. He'd never been put in this position before.

"I'm sorry."

Dave looked up and saw Sebastian looking down at his hands. The napkin had been torn to shreds by this point, falling piece by piece to the blacktop. Dave noticed Sebastian's profile – the way Sebastian's throat seemed so small and vulnerable. He was slumped on the bench, his back resting against the table. Sebastian simply looked… defeated.

Dave looked down.

"For?" Dave asked.

Sebastian said nothing. Dave waited, but his patience was wearing thin. More silence. Annoyed, Dave suddenly got up.

"My break's over." Dave coldly announced. He took one step towards his stand when he felt a hand brush across his wrist.

Dave stopped. It was the first time any man had ever sought him out before. It was also the first time a man touched him that wasn't family or an awkward fist bump. He looked down at his wrist where Sebastian momentarily touched him as if he'd never seen his own wrist before. Then, he turned to look at Sebastian.

Devastation. That was the word that came to Dave's mind when he saw Sebastian's eyes. Instantly, sympathy won over.

"What's going on, Sebastian?" Dave exasperatedly asked.

"I….."

Dave shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable. He watched the guilt-ridden boy struggle. And, he didn't know what to think. But Dave's break was over and he had to go back to work. An idea struck him.

"Sebastian, do you want to go somewhere and…talk sometime?" Dave gingerly asked.

Several emotions passed over Sebastian's face then. Finally, surprise won out.

"I've never been asked out before…." Sebastian quietly replied. His green eyes stared at Dave in wonder. But he was on unfamiliar territory here and didn't know how to handle this. He became instantly awkward.

"I mean, nobody's ever wanted to talk with me before. I mean, I've never been…" Sebastian stopped. Dave merely watched him, waiting. He decided to take the bull by the horns. Sebastian was clearly struggling and had more to say but couldn't – at the moment.

"Meet me" Dave confidently began, "at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning around 10AM. I start work at noon. We can…talk. Catch up, so to speak."

When Sebastian simply nodded, Dave nodded in return, turned and walked back to the cotton candy stand. Dave didn't even notice the little smile on Sebastian's face.

.

As he was nearing the carnival's exit, Sebastian patiently smiled down to Carolyn.

"Carolyn?"

Carolyn lazily looked up at her big brother. "Yeah?" she replied, tiredly.

"You can sleep in the car on the way home, but hold on to my hand tight, OK?" Sebastian said reassuredly.

"OK." Carolyn quietly replied.

The two walked through the exit and strolled through the parking lot, hand-in-hand. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to him with Dave that day. He'd never felt so awkward before and didn't know why. Of course, he felt guilty about how he treated Dave over the course of last year, and welcomed the opportunity to try to make things right. He had insulted and offended Dave, with his usual, snarky attitude. But this remorse wasn't something Sebastian was used to. All too often, Sebastian Smythe was all about fulfilling his needs – how can I get a free drink?, how can I get laid tonight?, who could I get to finish my term paper?

Sebastian briefly smiled and then quickly frowned. The rich kid reached his car with Carolyn in tow. Unlocking the car, he opened the back door to get his cute little sister situated in the back seat, snapping the seat belt. As he shut the door, he thought he saw Carolyn's eyes shut.

Standing outside his car, Sebastian took a moment to breathe in the muggy summer air. Darkness had settled over the landscape, only illuminated by parking lights and a crescent moon. A handful of people, leaving the carnival, were nearby as well. Sebastian inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then closed his eyes.

He was picturing the next day. He'd meet Dave at the Lima Bean. He'd be the guy that wasn't tongue-twisted and give Dave a proper apology. He'd stay away from flirting, if he could. Dave was very attractive, but acted like he didn't know it.

Sebastian smirked.

_That just makes him hotter.  
_Yes, Sebastian vowed to do everything proper the next day. He _and_ Dave deserved that.

.

"Well, um…."

Dave watched Sebastian struggle, _again_. Sebastian wriggled a little in his seat, one hand holding a macchiato and the other fidgeting on his lap. Dave eyed him with curiosity. For now, Dave's patience was holding up.

"You know, this was all clear in my head last night when I left the carnival. And now, well, it's all…."

"Mush?" Dave supplied.

Sebastian smirked. That was an image Dave would have to get used to. It was Sebastian's go to facial expression. It would take time for Dave to fully decipher all of Sebastian's idiosyncrasies.

_But this might be worth it_, Dave thought.

"Yes. Mush." Sebastian mused. "But that's hardly an excuse. I just want…no, I _need_ to say….."

Irritated, Sebastian scratched his ear and then his jaw. Dave watched Sebastian's fingers grazing along that delicate jawline, and down that smooth throat, as if Sebastian were moving in slow motion. Dave quickly looked away, gathering himself. Who wouldn't be mesmerized by Sebastian? The boy was cute.

"OK, Sebastian," Dave congenially began, "I understand that you want to talk to me about the past. And, you want to apologize. Why don't we-"

"I'm sorry!" Sebastian suddenly blurted out.

Dave stopped. Sebastian suddenly looked awful. His pale skin was paler and his eyes had an almost pleading, child-like expression. Dave cocked his head to the side a little, waiting for Sebastian to continue.

But instead of talking, Sebastian turned in his seat and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. Dave watched the poor boy, watching the small back muscles twitch now and then. Again, Dave waited.

"I'm so sorry, Dave….." Sebastian whispered.

Dave bolted upright, trying his best to watch Sebastian's face. A tear gently coursed down Sebastian's face, landing on quivering lips. Dave was instantly sympathetic. He slowly reached over and gently grasped Sebastian's shoulder. But Sebastian pulled away.

"I don't deserve kindness…." Sebastian quietly said.

"Yes, you do." Dave replied, emphatically. "Everybody does."

When Dave pulled his arm back into his lap, Sebastian resumed sitting up, but stayed facing away from Dave. He was on such unfamiliar territory. But even a spoiled, snarky, sophisticated brat deserves his day of comeuppance.

"I was wrong." Sebastian said, a little stronger. "I hurt you and didn't have to."

"I know." Dave quietly said.

Sebastian placed his coffee back on the table, fingers lingering on the cup. Dave watched this suddenly vulnerable boy wipe a tear from his other eye. Dave couldn't stand it any longer.

Slowly, he placed his fingers over Sebastian's. But when Sebastian tried to pull away, Dave suddenly grasped his hands with a passionate firmness. Surprised and overpowered, Sebastian turned and saw the biggest, most sympathetic pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. After all, Dave knew a thing or two about what it takes to forgive.

Sebastian lost it. Tears came flooding out of his eyes. Using his other hand, Sebastian covered his eyes while soft sobs fell from his shaking lips. He tried to pull his hand out of Dave's grasp again, but Dave held Sebastian's hand even tighter. Neither boy noticed that Sebastian's fingertips were turning white. Sebastian didn't seem to care.

This was the first time in quite a long time that anyone had shown Sebastian tenderness. He had no idea it would be David Karofsky across from him, allowing Sebastian to be…weak? Sebastian quickly shook his head in slight disgust.

"Maybe I should go." Sebastian quietly said.

"No." Dave firmly said, tightening his grip even further.

"Dave-"

"I said no."

"But Dave-"

"No!"

"My fingers!" Sebastian suddenly cried.

Horrified, Dave removed his hand. Instantly, Sebastian placed his other hand over his stinging fingers, caressing the pain away.

"Now I'm the sorry one, Sebastian." Dave said with a little laugh.

But Sebastian wasn't laughing or smiling. He simply looked terrible. Dave's little attempt at humor did absolutely nothing to reassure the blonde, sad boy.

Suddenly, Dave knew what could help.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Dave quietly, yet firmly said. "Thank you for your apology."

Sebastian painfully, slowly looked into Dave's eyes. Tears were still there, waiting for fall. But they didn't. Instead, a little smile crept on Sebastian's face. Dave noticed it didn't take too long before the Smythe Smirk reappeared.

.

The Lima Bean was experiencing the lunch rush. The summer always brought a larger-than-normal lunch crowd. Dave and Sebastian, after having talked for another half an hour, decided it was time to leave. After all, Dave had to get to work. Together, they strode out towards their cars – Sebastian's cute little black car, and Dave's Ford Ranger.

"If you want to come to the carni-"

"I'll be there." Sebastian interrupted, with a genuine smile. Dave preferred and loved _these_ smiles from Sebastian most of all. The boyish good looks simply radiated and Dave couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes away. Dave smiled back, noticing Sebastian's eyes drifting down to his mouth. Smiles just broadened. God, it was great to be young and in…love?

No. Neither boy was in love. But avenues had a way of being explored and the future hadn't been discussed. No. This was an apology "date", and they both knew it.

"Looking forward to it." Dave said, now grinning.

Sebastian was so happy! He took a chance.

He winked.

Dave's eyes widened. Nobody had ever done that to him before. Dave's smile was hurting his face – and he could've cared less.

Dave winked back.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian smirked.

When he arrived home, he couldn't help but have a little smile on his face. David Karofsky, of all people, was interested in him. In fact, he wasn't just interested, he was _curious_. And forgiving. But most importantly, Dave wanted to get to know Sebastian. This hadn't happened to him before. Sebastian's go-to behavior was controlling, slutty, and devious. But Dave was having none of that, which threw Sebastian off.

This was proving to be a different and exciting kind of challenge.

So, Sebastian smirked.

.

Dave smiled.

He was in the process of replacing the morning person in charge of the cotton candy stand. Through counting cash drawers and refilling soda fountain containers, Dave's mind wandered to the confusing and sexy boy he just talked to. He didn't understand what was happening, but Sebastian was proving to be an interesting and challenging person.

So, Dave smiled.

.

Noon rolled by and Dave was in business. The carnival was in full swing. Families bought children cotton candy, collected greedily by demanding children. An alarm was sounding nearby, signaling somebody won some kind of stupid stuffed animal shooting a water gun. Occasionally, people on some ride were screaming and the heat and humidity were just now starting to become a problem.

But Dave was fine. More than fine, in fact. He had come to know someone who he was appreciating. Sebastian's apology, albeit guided by Dave, was sincere and real. Dave didn't imagine it. Smiling, Dave continued to serve customers. The day went on.

Gradually, it became apparent that Dave's break time was fast approaching and he hadn't seen Sebastian all day. He briefly considered he wasn't coming until he saw two familiar figures – a cute, ten-year old blonde girl and a smoking hot blonde guy, smiling his head off.

Dave smiled.

.

"You going to Scandals tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably not. When I get off work, I'm wiped out from the heat." Dave casually replied.

The two were sitting at the same picnic table, sunlight temporarily shielded by the white umbrella. Carolyn sat next to Dave, her little hand balancing herself on Dave's thigh. She was gently swaying from left to right and back again, humming some tune that neither boy recognized. Carolyn was in her own little world and couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, Dave looked at Sebastian and couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his face. Sebastian looked simply radiant, dressed in a white, long-sleeved, linen shirt and long, khaki shorts. Dave's eyes drifted down to Sebastian's legs and ogled his calves. Dave quickly looked away.

"I get that." Sebastian said, a little disappointed. "I was hoping we could go to Scandals some time."

Dave looked back up, astonished. Nobody had asked him to go to Scandals before. Since he had no frame of reference of how to answer the question, Dave boyishly smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to go!" Dave said, a little excitedly. "I'm just so wiped out after work."

Sebastian's green eyes, pools of peridot, saturated Dave's eyesight and he couldn't look anywhere else. Sebastian's eyes were full of such vulnerability and fear, until he looked away suddenly. Dave's smile faltered a little.

"I don't have to work this Thursday." Dave suggested.

And just like that, Sebastian smiled. Again, Dave loved these genuine, less-smirky smiles. His teeth seemed to glisten in the shade and his thin, beautiful lips were simply there, unkissed.

"Then, we should….." Sebastian began, but faltered. For some reason, even though he basically invited Dave to Scandals not two minutes before, he had trouble actually setting a date and time.

Dave smiled. "Yes, we should."

"OK!" Sebastian eagerly began, "Thursday night? Say, 10PM?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And then, the whole atmosphere changed. Carnival sounds should have flooded their ears, but their all-consuming passion suddenly made all sounds mute. Dave was so close to Sebastian that if all he had to do was lean over just a little bit, lips would meet.

But this was Lima, Ohio. Gay people didn't kiss in public. Dave softly smiled and was rewarded when Sebastian's smile seemed to grow.

Suddenly, Carolyn jumped down off the bench and turned towards Dave.

"Dave?" Carolyn asked.

Dave very quickly tore his eyes away from Sebastian to eye the girl carefully. Her orange t-shirt had some unfamiliar stains, and her white shorts brightened whenever sun rays would dance along the cotton fabric. In short, she simply looked like a beautiful, ordinary, child carnival visitor. Well, ordinary, had her last name not been Smythe.

"Yes, Carolyn?" Dave happily answered.

"Can I have a Coke?" Carolyn asked quietly. Sebastian quickly looked annoyed and then smirked. It didn't take Dave very long to figure out that Carolyn probably wasn't allowed to have any soda pop. At least, not any more than she had presumably consumed.

"Well…." Dave drawled out. He very slowly turned his head towards Sebastian, a questioning look in his face.

Sebastian's smirked disappeared, replaced by a heavy sigh. Carolyn fidgeted a little, while Dave waited, amused by the family situation.

"Carolyn." Sebastian said scoldingly.

"Please, Dave!" Carolyn pleaded.

Dave studied Sebastian's face. He never noticed before that when Sebastian was annoyed, his face was very similar to the Smythe Smirk. Again, Dave would have to get used all of Sebastian's quirks. He thought he could do that.

Sebastian then turned into the parent right before their eyes.

"Carolyn Ann Smythe!" Sebastian declared.

Carolyn then began to cry. Dave's head tilted towards her, sympathetically. Sebastian sighed and looked down.

"How about this, Carolyn?" Dave gently began, "You let Sebastian and me talk a little, and I'll get you a half of a cup of Coke? Sounds like you had too much sugar yesterday."

Carolyn's eyes widened briefly before she turned to the now-scowling Sebastian. Sebastian half-heartedly glared at Dave.

"Who's side are you on?!" Sebastian said, a half-smile on his face.

Dave smiled back, loving that Sebastian could be so amused with him.

"I just can't say no to little girls." Dave said, with a little dip to his head. Sebastian loved the boyish, almost parental side to Dave. Sebastian quickly mused that if Dave were to have a daughter, he would spoil her completely. To Sebastian, this made Dave all the more attractive.

Sebastian sighed, and relented.

"Alright Carolyn." Sebastian said, with an air of authority. "You let Dave and me talk for a while and he'll get you a _half_ of a cup of Coke."

Carolyn cheered, jumping up and down. A little giggle couldn't help but escape from her mouth.

"Yay!" Carolyn screeched.

"_And then_," Sebastian declared, "_Dave_ will take you on the tea cups!"

Carolyn screeched as Dave turned to give a half-hearted look of betrayal towards Sebastian. Sebastian coyly dropped his head a little, complete with that oddly appropriate Smythe Smirk.

Dave sighed.

"Did you really have to add that?" Dave asked, a little sigh escaping.

"Oh yes." Sebastian humorously began, "I can't wait to see you on the tea cups!"

And then, Sebastian laughed, slightly bumping his shoulder into Dave's. Dave hadn't heard this laugh before. The laugh was boyish and heavily amused. Dave rolled his eyes and smirked at Sebastian.

"You know I'm going to get back at you for this." Dave said, again with that cute half-smile of his.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Sebastian happily replied.

"Carolyn?" Dave asked, suddenly turning to her with a stern expression on his face.

"Yeah?" Carolyn replied, slightly worried.

"Wouldn't you be happier riding the tea cups with your bro-"

"NO!" Carolyn quickly replied.

Sebastian nearly fell off the bench with howling laughter. Dave sighed, loving making this beautiful, vastly interesting boy laugh and laugh and laugh.

.

After a very brief conversation between the boys, Dave had to go back to work, much to Carolyn's chagrin. She enjoyed Dave's company and loved that her brother let her have fun with him. Sebastian and Carolyn didn't make any plans of where to go next that day at the carnival. So, when Dave returned to the cotton candy stand, Carolyn and Sebastian were still sitting at the picnic table. Neither of them spoke, but had excited smiles on their faces.

Sebastian watched Dave from across the way, loving how Dave smiled eagerly performing his dull tasks. He especially noticed when Dave would smile so earnestly giving little kids their bags of pink, blue, and yellow cotton candy.

Dave, of course, knew he was being watched. And loved it. Then, quite suddenly, Dave looked up, cocking his head to the side a little. Sebastian could practically see the wheels turning in Dave's head. Dave pulled out his cell phone and made a very quick call. When he hung up, he looked up into Sebastian's eyes, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

A few minutes later, a young woman walked into the cotton candy stand and briefly spoke to Dave. Sebastian didn't know what was happening, but he soon would.

Dave smiled and nodded to the woman. Then, he turned about face and marched out of the stand, heading towards the brother and sister. When Dave arrived, his smile couldn't have been goofier. He had a cup in his hand.

"Alright Carolyn," Dave eagerly began, "you can have this Coke when we're done riding the tea cups!"

Carolyn was jumping up and down, skipping around Dave and Sebastian. Her giggles were infectious and Dave and Sebastian joined in. Carolyn snatched Dave's hand, dragging him towards the children's rides. Sebastian laughed out loud. And for that, Dave turned his head, half-glaring at the beautiful, blonde boy.

Handing the Coca-Cola cup to Sebastian, Dave got two ride tickets for the tea cups. Then, all three, led by Carolyn of course, briskly walked towards the kiddie ride. There was no line and Dave and Carolyn got in their tea cup.

Carolyn easily slid in whereas Dave had to wriggle between the center support and seat. His knees were banging against the support and Dave had a slight frown on his face, struggling to comprehend how he would get his 265 pound frame in the tiny cup seat.

God, it couldn't have been more amusing!

Dave grimaced while Carolyn squealed. Then, quite suddenly, the ride began. Dave heavily frowned, still trying to get comfortable in the cramped seat.

Carolyn and Sebastian just giggled harder.

The ride spun in its lazy circle, while Carolyn tried her best to spin the cup. Dave, finally situated enough to handle the ride, boyishly smiled and eagerly grabbed the center support. It would be an easy task for Dave to use just half of his strength to rotate the cup. So, he did.

Carolyn was now in hysterics, laughing and laughing and spinning and spinning. Dave too was enjoying himself, looking up at Carolyn to make sure what he was doing was OK. Dave made the cup rotate rather quickly as the ride continued to spin.

Sebastian was having the time of his life. He hadn't felt this happy and giddy in quite a while. That's the nicest thing about being happy. You just feel like a kid.

Gradually, the ride began to slow down. But Dave didn't. He continued to pull the center support, spinning the gleefully laughing girl around and around. Then, the brakes were applied and Dave aborted his attempts. The ride came to a stop and an attendant opened the door for them.

Dave wriggled out first and held his hand out for Carolyn. Carolyn took the hand and jumped down to the ground. They couldn't have been smiling any broader. The big boy and little girl then walked to the exit, approaching Sebastian.

"I would ask if you two had fun, but it was pretty obvious!" Sebastian happily said.

"Yeah, it was OK." Dave casually replied.

"OK?!" Carolyn screamed, "It was a _blast_!"

Dave and Sebastian shared a laugh. But they also stole a glance at each other. Dave's boyish smile met Sebastian's heartily amused one, mixing into a beautiful pair. It was amazing to watch.

"Can we go again sometime, Dave?" Carolyn asked, now allowing herself to calm down a little. It was a hot day, after all.

"Well, you'll have to ask your-"

"Of course he will!" Sebastian interrupted, a devilish look in his eyes.

Dave glared…and then laughed.

.

Thursday evening. Dave was getting ready for Scandals with Sebastian. He knew he would dress casually, but didn't really know what he was in for. Sebastian was still relatively unknown to him, despite the hilarious day they had the day before. So, Dave dressed simply – a navy blue polo shirt, white t-shirt underneath, and tan khaki shorts. This was Dave's go-to style. It was comfortable.

Dave arrived at Scandals at 10:10PM. He opened the door, greeted the door man, provided ID, and walked into the bar. It was a relatively subdued atmosphere in Lima's only gay bar. Patrons were chatting with one another at their tables, seemingly oblivious to Dave's entrance. All except for one person.

Across the bar sat Sebastian Smythe, warmly smiling at Dave, holding up a beer for him. Dave smiled, crossed the bar, and began what would become a very, very illuminating evening.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drink your beer, Dave." Sebastian pleasantly said.

Dave and Sebastian were sitting at the far end of the bar, away from the noisy jukebox and video display. It was a calm Thursday night at Scandals. The dance floor was empty and the dozen or so patrons were situated with others at various tables or the front of the bar. In other words, Dave and Sebastian had relative privacy.

Dave accepted the Budweiser from Sebastian with a little smile, clinked his beer bottle with Sebastian's, and took a sip. The cold beer slid down his throat, but a little escaped to his chin.

Embarrassed, Dave quickly pulled his beer bottle away from his mouth, reached for a napkin, and quickly wiped his chin. Sebastian watched everything with a calm expression. Dave expected at least a little smile from Sebastian, but didn't receive one. Dave was almost disappointed.

"Sorry," Dave said amiably, "I guess I'm a little thirsty."

"Guess so." Sebastian said, almost distractedly.

The jukebox changed to a slower song, something instrumental and bluesy. Small town gay bars often do this – they don't often simply play the trance-like, emotionless techno music like other gay bars. The boys paid attention to the music momentarily before returning to each other's gaze.

They were slightly uncomfortable and didn't know why. The magical connection they made at the carnival seemed a distant memory. Dave took a moment to watch Sebastian fiddle with his beer label while Dave absently picked at his thumbnail. Once in a while, one of the boys would glance around the bar at nothing in particular, make eye contact with each other, smile, and look at their beer bottles.

Nothing seemed right all of a sudden. It was as if the boys were strangers.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Dave asked, not even bothering to look up.

Sebastian grimaced before standing up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." And with that, Sebastian briskly walked away.

Dave watched him go, completely baffled. Again, it was as if they were complete strangers now and neither knew why. It was frustrating.

The bartender waltzed by, checking their beers. Satisfied they didn't need another, he walked away.

Sebastian's departure turned from seconds into minutes. Dave briefly considered going to the bathroom to check on Sebastian before he saw him walking back to their end of the bar.

Sebastian sat down with a huff.

"Sebastian?" Dave asked, leaning in a little bit.

"_Dave?_" Sebastian sarcastically replied.

Dave leaned back, surprised at the callous response. Sebastian turned and coolly looked at Dave. Dave, confused, just stared at him.

Seconds passed. Gradually, Sebastian's coldness faltered and he appeared remorseful. Dave watched everything unfold before him before Sebastian finally spoke.

"Oh God, what am I doing?" Sebastian exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "I'm blowing it…."

"What do you mean?" Dave heartily asked.

Sebastian didn't reply right away. He was lost in thought. Dave briefly considered reaching out to him, but something told him to leave him alone. Sebastian was trying to come to terms with something and Dave surmised he needed to do this by himself. Dave was right.

"I…." Sebastian began, and stopped. Again, Dave blinked a few times and waited.

Turning away from Dave, Sebastian resumed fiddling with the beer bottle's label, but with a more ferocious pace. Dave sighed, gently stroking his forehead – a sign of confusion and frustration.

_He's nervous_, Dave thought. Dave took a sip from his beer. Around them, Scandals was its ordinary, rather subdued self. The bartender served insistent patrons, couples laughed, and Sebastian looked terrible.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Dave asked sympathetically.

"Nothing." Sebastian calmly replied, not bothering to look up. The beer bottle's label was in shreds.

"Sebastian-"

"I don't know how to do this." Sebastian suddenly said.

"Do what?" Dave calmly asked.

"Do…_this!_" Sebastian said, waving his hands in the air towards Dave. "Talk. You know, without….."

Dave just looked at the struggling boy, not completely comprehending what could be happening with him.

"Do you mean…just talking?" Dave gently asked. "You know? Like we did at the carnival?"

A vicious pang of remorse shot through Sebastian. He just didn't know how to behave if he wasn't being the Sebastian he wanted to get away from – the slutty, snarky, controlling, bitchy Sebastian. But he just couldn't verbalize it. And Dave made it sound so simple.

"Yeah…." Sebastian quietly admitted.

Dave shifted in his seat, closer to Sebastian.

"Then, how about we just do this?"

Suddenly, Dave's hand engulfed Sebastian's. Sebastian looked at the meaty hand completely covering his own. Gratefully, he turned and snatched up Dave's hand. Then, he looked up into Dave's compassionate eyes. No words were spoken. None were needed. Helpful eyes looked into soft eyes and passionate body language took over. Gentle smiles adorned their faces.

Dave began stroking Sebastian's hand, squeezing it from time to time. And for the first time in several long minutes, Sebastian smirked.

_He's back_, Dave thought.

.

The night seemed to flow better after that. More patrons arrived around them, filling nearby seats. Sebastian recognized somebody and briefly smiled before returning his attention to Dave. The boys had begun easy moving conversations then. Talks surrounding the carnival, Carolyn, and high school graduation flowed between them. Occasionally, Dave would see Sebastian genuinely smile and, knowing he caused it, loved it. Sebastian too was having fun with Dave. The boys were simply having a good night.

The bartender stopped by again and fulfilled Dave's order for another round of Budweisers. Sebastian goofily thanked Dave for the beer by standing up before him and bowing, old-world style. Dave shielded his eyes in embarrassment while Sebastian giggled. Sebastian, too, loved making Dave laugh, but embarrassing him proved to be the icing on the cake. _I'll have to remember that_, Sebastian giddily thought. The music got louder, brave patrons began dancing, and the night was underway.

Dave loved stealing little glances at Sebastian. Sebastian's golden smile and dazzling green eyes captivated him. Sebastian too ogled Dave's broad shoulders and loved his arms. The boys' obvious attraction to each other didn't go unnoticed. Shy little embarrassed laughs would fall out of their mouths in so many boyish ways.

However, conversation was about to take a heavy turn and neither of them were prepared for it.

"Sebastian, you are so incredibly silly!" Dave said, between chuckles.

"Thank you, kind sir. I humbly try." Sebastian said, with obnoxious overtones.

Dave just giggled staring at Sebastian's smiling cheeks and inviting lips. Overtones of sexual attraction seemed to be OK with the boys as long as humor could help relieve the tension. It obviously worked.

"So," Dave began again, chuckling, "the other day – why were you trying to avoid your Dad?"

The air dropped. Sebastian suddenly stilled and his gorgeous smile faded. Dave instantly regretted asking the question, but the bomb had already been dropped.

Sebastian turned a little away from Dave, sending the appropriate signal.

"I'm sorry, Seb." Dave gingerly began, "I didn't mean to-"

"I hate him." Sebastian quietly said.

Concerned, Dave scooted in much closer – so much closer, in fact, that their thighs were touching. It was only natural for Dave to become protective at this point, but it was a little bit of a surprise for Sebastian. But Sebastian accepted Dave's protection.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dave gently asked, slowly reaching for Sebastian's hand. Sebastian didn't say a word, his eyes glued to Dave's hand. It didn't take long for Dave to realize that Sebastian wanted and needed Dave to touch him in a friendly way.

Dave's hand finally connected with Sebastian's. But this time, Dave used his entire hand to gently stroke Sebastian's hand, in slow up and down ways. Sebastian watched, as if entranced, as Dave lightly touched Sebastian's fingertips, down the fingers, slowly swirling on the back, and gently squeezing the wrist.

Sebastian was speechless. Nobody had shown this much kindness, this much _physical _kindness in a long time. He looked up into the most encouraging, sympathetic, and safely passionate hazel eyes owned by David Karofsky. Sebastian was overcome!

A tear dropped out of his eye. Dave, now greatly concerned, shifted his stool right beside Sebastian. Sebastian looked away, but felt an enormous arm around his shoulders. That was the final straw.

Sebastian fell apart. Tears turned into angry sobs and Dave pulled him to his chest.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Dave whispered, his lips just mere inches away from Sebastian's golden hair. Hesitantly, Sebastian nodded.

Paying for the final round of Budweisers, Dave protectively guided Sebastian up. He slouched a little in Dave's grasp, but didn't fall. Dave was worried. They walked towards the exit, deliberately ignoring occasional glances from tipsy patrons.

They emerged into the parking lot, the heat smacking their bodies. But Dave continued to guide Sebastian to his truck, unlocking the passenger door for Sebastian to get in. Sebastian easily slid into the seat and Dave quietly closed the door. Dave dashed around the truck and bounced into the driver's seat. Not a moment was spared to turn the engine on, providing cool, conditioned air for the boys. Once Dave was satisfied with the temperature setting and the truck in general, he turned his full attention to the troubled boy in the passenger seat.

Dave winced. Sebastian was a picture of misery. His eyes were glossy, red, and puffy. The once beautifully smiling boy had the worst frown Dave had ever seen on him. Sebastian slouched in the seat a little, mindlessly adjusting the vents to get cooler. Dave watched him protectively. He didn't like or understand what was happening to Sebastian, but was momentarily powerless to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, Dave." Sebastian said quietly, wiping a tear away.

"Nothin' to be sorry for, Seb." Dave sturdily replied. "I just know that something is seriously wrong and if I can help, I will."

Sebastian turned and looked at Dave gratefully. "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Dave looked towards the console, hating what he was hearing. He wanted Sebastian to open up to him, but he wanted it to be on Sebastian's terms.

"Seb," Dave carefully began, "whatever you want to talk about, I'll listen."

"Can you just…..?" Sebastian began, but stopped himself.

"What?" Dave asked. "Just name it. I'll do it." A fresh round of tears was threatening to fall on Sebastian's smooth, flawless face and Dave wanted it to stop.

"Just….." Sebastian again struggled. He wasn't used to being this vulnerable but something told him he could trust Dave. Dave retained eye contact, saying with his eyes that he would help him.

"Just…..don't let go of me for a little while."

Dave smiled. "Of course."

Dave reached over and pulled the sullen boy to his chest. Sebastian's tears exploded. Anguished sobs erupted out of Sebastian and Dave slowly rubbed his back. Sebastian's body shuddered a little from time to time and Dave simply held him tighter. He struggled to get his sobs under control. He needed to talk. He needed to release. He needed…..Dave.

"He's a neglectful son of a bitch." Sebastian angrily began, "And I wish he would just get out of my life!"

Dave momentarily stopped stroking his back, shocked at Sebastian's revelation. Then, Dave resumed consoling the boy in his arms, very slowly but firmly rubbing his back.

"What's he done?" Dave quietly asked. Sebastian, seemingly glued to Dave's shoulder, finally sat up a little. But Dave didn't remove his arms.

"He works fifty or sixty hours a day." Sebastian firmly began. "He doesn't care what I did with the Warblers. He never came to a performance. He didn't even react when I was a valedictorian candidate. He ignores Carolyn! He won't give her the fucking time of day! He dumps her on me! _We don't exist!_"

Sebastian fell back to Dave's chest, crying and crying. Dave held him tight, making sure Sebastian knew he wouldn't neglect him.

"If it helps," Dave gently began, "I think you're awesome."

Sebastian chuckled through his tears. Then, he slowly lifted his head and gazed into Dave's wonderfully sympathetic eyes. Their faces were mere inches from each other and Dave just wanted to kiss him. Sebastian did too. Their eyes drifted down to each other's lips, wanting and wanting.

Suddenly, Dave lunged to Sebastian's lips. He moved his hands to Sebastian's smooth cheeks, steadying him. Sebastian responded to the kiss, pressing his lips to Dave's as if his life depended on it. The kiss deepened, hands explored backs and chests, and passion seemed to explode.

Abruptly, Sebastian pulled away. Shocked, Dave looked into Sebastian's eyes with total confusion. Sebastian cleared his throat, sitting back in the passenger side.

"I have to go, Dave. I'm sorry." And with that, Sebastian quickly opened the door, ignoring Dave's confused expression. Sebastian quickly emerged from the truck and ran to his car. Dave got out of his truck and started to run towards Sebastian, but he was already starting the engine of his cute little black car.

Dave ran to Sebastian. "Sebastian! Wait!" But he was already pulling out of the parking lot and leaving. Dave continued to run, calling out the boy's name, but Sebastian was gone.

Dave stood there, panting. Passionate confusion reigned and Dave didn't know what to do. He lunged for his pants pocket and opened his phone. He fired off a quick text to Sebastian – "Pls come back" Dave waited a few seconds for a response. But one didn't come.

He sighed. The nighttime air was hot and muggy. But it didn't matter. Dave was confused. And hurt. _And angry._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

My sincerest apologies for the delay in updating this story. I almost gave up on it until IlovesMesomeGlee and Guest coaxed me to continue. So, here you go.

* * *

Noon. Dave's shift was about to begin. He nodded politely to the girl at the counter as she put her apron away and left. Now, the cotton candy stand was his.

The Lima Carnival would be ending soon, but you wouldn't know it. Families strolled by with the children in tow, occasional screams from rides could be heard, and raucous cheers of joy could be heard when somebody shot the target and won a stuffed panda bear.

This all would've made Dave smile if it wasn't for Sebastian Smythe.

_What happened?_

Dave recounted the events with Sebastian at Scandals and in his truck. Just as Sebastian revealed an awful truth, he left him hanging. Sebastian did what Dave used to do – run away. And it left Dave torn.

On the one hand, Sebastian opened up to him in a painful way, probably for the first time with anyone. But then, fear and maybe mistrust took over and he left him. Dave wasn't sure who he was angry with, but he knew he was angry. And an angry Dave Karofsky isn't good.

The sun was high and the humidity was choking. A patron approached and Dave absentmindedly sold a bag of cotton candy. He barely registered the transaction with his thoughts so heavily on one Sebastian Smythe.

Until he saw him.

Sebastian was approaching Dave's cotton candy stand, looking anywhere but at Dave. Sebastian was limply strolling as if he could trip at any second. His hair was flat and he wore a simply white t-shirt and plain khaki shorts. And yet, he looked radiant in the summer sun. Dave very briefly adored Sebastian's good looks until he saw how crushed Sebastian appeared. And, he remembered his anger.

Quickly, Dave looked down at the counter, doing his best to keep busy. He fiddled with the soda pop dispenser, checked the cash register, wiped down a counter, made sure the cotton candy machine was working – anything to distract him from the beautiful man who apparently was about to visit.

Dave would sporadically look up in Sebastian's direction from time to time.

_Yup. He's coming this way._

One of the times Dave looked up, Sebastian's head was down, hands shoved in his khaki pockets. His posture was slumped and his sandy blonde hair, although radiant, just didn't look the same.

Dave looked away, somehow amazingly focused on the napkin dispenser. Dave grabbed a bundle of napkins to shove into the dispenser when a sudden breeze released a few into the air. Dave struggled to grab the escaping napkins, but they floated out of his reach.

Snarling, Dave reached over the counter to grab one when suddenly, Sebastian snatched it out of the air. Smiling a little, Sebastian handed the napkins over to Dave.

"Thanks." Dave mumbled. He looked back at the dispenser, angrily shoving the napkins in until it was full.

Satisfied that that task was done, Dave moved to the other end of the counter, away from Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. His Smirk was gone.

Sebastian placed his hand hesitantly on the counter. Dave was wiping down the other end of the counter, even though it was spotless. Neither boy said anything and weren't looking at each other. Another gentle breeze floated by and carnival sounds seemed distant.

A child came up to the counter, grabbing Dave's attention. Sebastian watched in quiet awe how Dave became a gentle giant with this little girl. Memories flooded his mind of how sweet and fun Dave was with Carolyn, chasing her and giving her Coke. And, cotton candy of course. He watched Dave smile to this little girl as he handed her a small bag of cotton candy, gracefully taking her money and giving her change. His heart blossomed when he heard Dave sweetly say 'thank you' to the little customer. He watched the girl gleefully walk away and couldn't help but notice Dave was watching her, a little smile on his face.

Sebastian sighed again.

"D-dave?" Sebastian asked.

No response. Dave was looking at the cash register and slightly facing away from Sebastian.

"C-could. . .could I talk-"

"I'm busy, Seb."

Silence. Sebastian felt something odd then. Remorse. Guilt. Fear. _Anger._

"Well, I'll be over at the picnic bench across the way." Sebastian snarkily began. "I'll be waiting for you as soon as you pull that stick out of your ass!"

"I didn't deserve that Sebastian." Dave quietly, angrily said.

Sebastian hesitated. He saw Dave's eye twitch a little, his full cheeks clench. He knew he needed to say so many things, but didn't know where to start.

"Y-y-you're right. . ." Sebastian stammered, his head dropping a little.

Neither boy said or did anything. Sebastian swatted at a fly near his head and looked up. Slowly, he walked, almost drunkenly, towards the picnic bench. Dave watched him go, a swelling sadness in his heart. He knew Sebastian was troubled, but his anger wouldn't let go. Dave was angry, but wasn't sure at what.

"Seb!"

Sebastian came to a stop. He was halfway to his destination when Dave called to him. Sebastian quickly turned around, a little hopeful smile on his face. _Where did that come from?_, Sebastian thought. He stared at Dave's blank expression for a second until Dave beckoned him to return. So, he did.

When he reached Dave's cotton candy stand, Dave retreated to the back, partially out of sight. He watched Dave reach for a couple of things, but couldn't see what he was reaching for. Instead, Sebastian watched the arcs and dips of Dave's back and shoulder muscles, straining and bulging with labor. He watched Dave's arms and back, lifting two chairs, carrying them to the side of the stand, and setting them down, folding them down. But Sebastian's eyes were glued to Dave's enormous biceps and shoulders. He blinked a few times as reality reasserted itself.

Dave turned towards Sebastian and noticed how he seemed to be entranced with something. He gave Sebastian a slightly puzzled look before Sebastian, embarrassed, approached Dave and sat down.

"Thank you." Sebastian mumbled, looking down. Still standing, Dave looked at Sebastian from his towering point-of-view. Sebastian just looked terrible, but still beautiful. So, again, Dave was torn. He wanted to touch Sebastian – just touch his hair, his face, his shoulders, his arms. He wanted to caress this pained boy, hold him, tell him everything would be OK. Instead, he shook himself out of that reverie. He was angry.

Dave sat down beside him, resting his elbows on his knees. Sebastian looked over, mesmerized _again_ by Dave's torso and back. Just the barest trace of the Smythe Smirk adorned his face, before it gradually went away. He looked back down.

Again, neither boy said anything. Sounds of the carnival could be heard – screams of people riding the mini-roller coaster. Cries of children who lost balloons to the sky. Bells, whistles, and other celebratory sounds of people winning stuffed animals.

Dave straightened up once in a while, seeing if anybody was at the counter.

Finally, Dave looked over at Sebastian, who was still slumped and silent. Dave sighed.

"If you have," Dave gently began, "anything so say, say it."

"Oh. . ." Sebastian casually said, "I have _plenty_ to say, Dave. I just don't know how to begin."

Dave looked at his hands and clasped them. Sebastian looked at Dave sideways, watching his hand motion. Then, he looked back down.

"Carolyn wanted to come." Sebastian suddenly said, "But I wouldn't let her."

"Why not?" Dave asked, looking straight ahead.

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

Dave's head quickly flipped towards Sebastian.

"Well, here I am." Dave announced, not too friendly. Then, he softly asked, "What happened?"

"Please don't be nice to me."

Dave was floored. "Why not?"

"When have I ever said," Sebastian asked, exasperatedly, "I wanted you to be nice?"

Dave was confused. "Huh?"

Sebastian looked at Dave for the first time. He noticed Dave's hazel eyes were absolutely focused on him and it shook him to the core. Sebastian couldn't understand why this handsome jock was interested in him.

Sebastian tore his eyes away. Something was wrong. He looked straight forward at absolutely nothing. Dave watched him, concerned. Sebastian's eyes looked distant, lost in thought. And as Dave stared, he noticed his posture was leaning towards Sebastian, as if he wanted to suddenly protect him. He watched this struggling, beautiful boy try to gather his thoughts as Dave noticed his anger was now completely gone.

Ever so slightly, Sebastian's lower lip trembled and his eyes were suddenly glossy. Dave couldn't take it anymore.

Without warning, Dave reached for Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked down at the hand and tried to pull out.

"No." Dave said firmly, passionately.

"Dave, please." Sebastian quietly, pathetically said.

"No." Dave growled.

Sebastian's face cracked and recovered. His glossy eyes produced one tear, perfectly streaming down his adorable face. His lips quivered even more and suddenly the dam broke. He dropped his face, tears and sobs now crushing him. Dave let go of his hand and before Sebastian could get away, grabbed the boy and engulfed him in his arms.

Bursting dams of tears soaked Dave's shirt as Sebastian cried on his chest. Dave gently caressed the back of Sebastian's head as Dave continued to comfort him.

"I'm s-s-so sorrrryyyyyy!" Sebastian wailed.

"Let it go, baby." Dave cooed.

And even more floods of tears and quaking sobs crashed out of Sebastian. His body rocked from time to time, but Dave's arms were strong enough to provide granite-like support. The sobs went on and on, Dave completely forgetting about checking if anybody was at the cotton candy stand. This wonderful, beautiful, troubled boy in his arms needed him. So, Dave would be there.

"Why," Sebastian began, voice muffled by Dave's chest, "are you. . ."

Dave half-smiled. "Because I want to."

Sebastian cried even more. There was no way he could sit up or get away, even if he wanted to. Dave had a firm, bear-like hold on him and wasn't letting go, telling him with his supportive arms that he cared for this boy.

As the sobs went on, the tears lessened. Soon, sobs became chokes for air. Dave lessened his grip a little, so the struggling boy could breathe better. The humid air wasn't helping either. So, Dave just gently stroked his back as Sebastian's breathing gradually returned to normal.

Sebastian motioned to sit up. At first Dave was hesitant. He wasn't sure Sebastian recovered enough to do this. Sebastian looked up at Dave as Dave looked down at him. Their faces were just inches apart, eyes roaming. Dave wiped a tear from his face as Sebastian smiled a little. Pained blue eyes met supporting hazel eyes, messages passed, passion entrusted, lips went unkissed.

Sebastian gently nodded, telling Dave he was OK. Slowly, Dave released his clamp-like hold on the boy and Sebastian slowly sat up. Sebastian wiped his face and then wiped his hands on his khakis. Dave, still one arm around the boy, watched this all.

"You're amazing, Dave. Thank you."

Dave just smiled, arm still around him.

"You have every," Sebastian said, looking straight ahead, "right to be angry with me."

"Sebastian," Dave began, with a slight sigh, "you told me something terrible in the truck yesterday. Was that the first time you ever told anyone?"

Sebastian paused. He could feel Dave's strong fingers caressing his shoulder, tracing little circles and gently squeezing. Slowly, he looked at Dave.

"Yes." Sebastian whispered. Dave nodded.

"Well," Dave began, slowly removing his arm and placing it on his lap, "we need to talk more. But not here."

Sebastian nodded, repositioning himself in his seat so he could sit straighter. On impulse, he wiped his face again and then gently dropped his hand to rest on Dave's thigh. Then, he looked over at Dave.

Dave was already watching him. Little smiles adorned their faces as a kind of mute truce was settled. Dave watched traces of the old Sebastian coming back to life and was pleased he had a hand in it.

"Excuse me!"

Dave whirled around and saw the customer at the counter.

"I'll be back, Seb." Dave stood up and took a step towards the counter.

"Hey Dave."

Dave turned around. Sebastian looked fully recovered as he looked at Dave with the Smythe Smirk.

"Hurry back."

.

"There's nothing I could say that would make the slightest bit of difference!"

Dave sighed. He knew Sebastian was right. Neglectful parents simply don't know what they're doing to their children.

Dave stood up. "I'm getting a Coke. Want one?"

"Sure." Sebastian responded automatically.

Dave left his living room, walked into the hall, and disappeared into the kitchen. Sebastian was left with his own thoughts, totally baffled why Dave liked him. Soon Dave emerged with two glasses, filled with the bubbling, cold, black liquid.

"Thanks." Sebastian said, taking the Coke, rewarding Dave with the Smythe Smirk.

Dave grinned. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The Smythe Smirk."

Sebastian grinned at Dave, loving the attention this handsome, strong boy was giving him.

"Well. . ." Sebastian leaned back a little, letting his long legs stretch on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dave watch this motion, eyes glued to his legs. Sebastian smirked. Dave finally looked back at him.

"That's why." Proud of what he accomplished, Sebastian quickly stood up and strolled to a nearby mirror, adjusting his hair.

Dave smiled. "Have you ever considered that people might like you for _you_?"

In the mirror, Sebastian's smirk turned into a knowing grin.

"Not really." He said this with a laugh.

But Dave's smile quickly vanished.

"You should." Dave passionately responded. Sebastian stopped and stared at Dave in the mirror. He tore his eyes away, going back to his hair.

"Look," Sebastian began, "I know I could have any man I want. I could have him wrapped around my finger. I could-"

"Not for very long." Dave quietly interrupted. Sebastian turned around, smiling, and returned to the couch.

"Dave," Sebastian began, "why would I have a relationship with a guy when I could just get what I want and move on?"

But Dave saw through this little facade.

"Because that's not what you really want." Dave passionately said.

Sebastian was sidetracked. He didn't expect this response and was disarmed by it. Dave knew that and chose the gentle route.

"Because you're lonely. . .like me." Dave gently began. "You want love and trust-"

"They're overrated, Dave." Sebastian said, looking away. "Just like my Dad says – 'boy, take you can get and be happy.'"

Dave looked appalled.

"He said that?" Dave asked, surprised. Sebastian looked sad for just a moment before the Smythe Smirk reappeared.

"I-"

"Don't do that." Dave interrupted. "Don't hide behind that smirk."

Sebastian didn't know what to say in that moment. He looked down at his shorts, fiddling with a loose string near his knees. Dave watched, concern written all over his face. Sebastian's fingers began to increase in their intensity until Dave suddenly grabbed his hand, stilling it.

"Why do you always have to overpower me?!" Sebastian wailed.

"Because I'm trying to drive some sense into you!" Dave yelled.

"I have plenty of sense, you asshole!" Sebastian tried to yank his hand away, but Dave wouldn't let go. "Let me go, Dave!"

The boys struggled like this in Dave Karofsky's living room. Sebastian tried his best to wriggle out of Dave's grip and failed. Soon, feet were connecting to shins and Dave cried out in pain. Snarling, Dave pulled Sebastian's hand hard and he flopped on Dave's chest. Once again, Dave was holding Sebastian close to him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sebastian, you're worth more than your hot body!"

Suddenly, Sebastian went still. His thoughts raced a mile a minute as both boys were panting, subdued by Dave's stunning words. Dave too was surprised by his angry, passionate revelation. But it was the truth. Sebastian was cute _and_ awesome.

Sebastian slowly raised his head and stared up into Dave's compassionate eyes.

"Worth more. . .?" Sebastian whispered.

Dave nodded. "You're funny and. . ." Dave slightly turned his head away before returning to Sebastian's searching eyes. "Sweet."

Sebastian didn't hide his surprise.

"I've seen you," Dave whispered, "with Carolyn and with me. You can be so wonderful, compassionate, and fun. I love seeing that in you, Sebastian."

Sebastian's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. He hesitated a moment, as if hypnotized by Dave's incredibly caring eyes.

"N-nobody h-has," Sebastian quietly stammered, "ever s-s-said that to me b-before."

Dave softly smiled. "They should. . ."

They stared into each other's eyes until they couldn't stand it anymore. They bent their heads towards each other, silently begging to kiss. And then, it happened.

Soft lips met in a tender embrace. Dave tightened his grip, securing Sebastian completely. Tender lips caressed until passion insisted on searching and searching. The tender kiss turned into an engrossing passion and hands tightened around each other, insistent lips pressing harder and harder. Moans escaped from the boys and Dave growled into Sebastian's mouth, owning him in that moment.

Dave shifted his head, pressing his lips onto the other side of Sebastian's pink, thin lips. Sebastian soon found his hands in Dave's hair, stroking and stroking. Soft moans escaped Dave's mouth as Sebastian roamed even further. The kiss shifted and lingered and was so incredibly passionate!

Soon, the boys separated, foreheads touching, struggling to breathe, desperate and needy eyes staring through each other.

"Be my boyfriend." Dave whispered.

Sebastian smirked.

.


End file.
